Harry Potter One Shots
by xbringmoithehorizonx
Summary: Random OneShots
1. Chapter 1

"That is it! He is dead!" I growled standing from my table and stomped over to his. His stupid cute smirk was the first thing I noticed when I went over. "Hey look if it isn't-" before he finished his sentenced my hand collided with his face creating a loud SLAP. I heard my friends run towards me and dragged me away before I could do anymore damage. "You mess with my friends again and I will wipe this entire Hall with YOUR blood!" My friends, Megan, Tsi, and Cassi laughed and took me to the outdoors. "Now chill" Cassi ordered. "I am chill. That made everything ten times better." I smirked as Megan threw a roll at me to eat. "What did he do this time?" Tsi asked. "He… He just ugh. He does everything." I groaned. "So, he didn't do anything. You just hit him." Megan laughed. "No! He called Cassi dirty blood!" I growled. "You know I don't care what he thinks. He's Malfoy for goodness sakes." She laughed.

I walked to my dorms but was grabbed and pulled into the nearest classroom, "What is the big idea Rowo?" Malfoy growled and I didn't reply. He glared at me and then he held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I tried pulling away from him but he was too strong and eventually I gave in to whatever my heart wanted and I kissed him back. He smiled in the kiss and pressed me to the nearest wall making me gasp at the cold stone touching my back and bringing me back to my senses. When he pulled away I pushed him with everything I had, "that should not have happened!" I shouted. "But it did, and enjoyed every moment of it." He whispered in my ear. I kicked him and ran to my dorm. Not stopping until I was safe in my dorm room. "Come on Megan! Let go! I do not want to go to the Great Hall!" I shouted gripping my headboard as Megan was pulling me out of bed. "Come on! We are going! The gang is waiting!" She growled. I finally let go and we both went flying to the floor with a THUD! We went down to the Great Hall and greeted by two angry friends. "Blame ReiRei!" Megan accused. "What is wrong with you today ReiRei!" Cassi asked. "Nothing… Draco kissed me" I whispered the last part. "What?" "Draco kissed me…"

"Louder?" "DRACO KISSED ME!" I shouted and before everyone turned to see who said that we were outside the Great Hall hiding. "He did what?!" Megan screamed. Then I told them what happened, "You aren't angry about that?" Tsi asked astonished. I shook my head, "I think I like him…" The girls gasped. "No way! Not Draco Malfoy!"

"I believe that's what she said." He smirked as the girls turned to face him and Cassi went to punch him, but he stopped her fist. "Cute, really. I just came to see her" he pointed at me. "Why?" Tsi and Megan guarded me. "She and I have something to discuss."

"Like hell!" Cassi growled. "It is ok. I will be back in a bit." I glared at Draco and let him drag me away to a classroom. "What?" I asked him as I sat on top of a desk. "Same here."

"What?" I asked confused. He faced me and his hands were on either side of me, "I like you too." He restated. He didn't give me time to reply and his lips captured mine into a passionate kiss. This time my arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer as his snaked around my waist.

This time when we pulled away he held my hand and we walked out to see my girls. "You two are dating?" Cassi gapped. I nodded then turned to him, "If you want to stay with me you have to be nice to my girls and their friends and family." I told him and he reluctantly agreed and kissed me again before going to his friends. I turned and stuck my tongue at my friends, "My first kiss and I am the first one of our group with a boyfriend." I winked then ran through the Great Hall with my friends chasing me angrily. This was the life…


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco! Will you ever just leave my friends alone?" Ah there she was. How do I know it's her? I do things purposely to hear her voice. I know my father would frown upon me if he knew I wanted to BE with a Mudblood… I mean muggle born, but truth was I was better for her than that Weasley kid. I scolded at her, "I didn't do anything _Mudblood_."

"Right, sure you didn't." She huffed before she stormed off. I had to tell her… Tell her why I was the way I was. Maybe she would understand. I walked into my dorm, ignoring all the gawking girls, grabbed my quill and quickly scribbled a note:

Dear Hermione Granger

There is something I wish to tell you. Come to the Astronomy Tower tonight ALONE. This is really important. Also, don't tell Harry. He'll never let me live it down.

Ron Weasley

Of course she'll come if I said it was from Ron. If I signed it with my name she would have just laughed. I called my owl and gave her specific instructions and she flew off…

That evening I was so sure she wasn't going to come I even came early waiting for her. I heard footsteps and naturally I hid, "Ron? Are you up here?" She whispered. "No, he's not. I am though" I sighed as I came out of hiding. "What do you want Malfoy? I don't have time for you" then she gracefully turned but I caught her by her arm. "You asked me what I want, so give me a chance to talk. I had to write it was from that Weasley. That would have been the only way you would have come here." She sighed, "I'm going to regret this… Fine, but you have ten minutes!" I smiled, "That is plenty of time! Now what I needed to say... I don't mean to be the way I am to you. My father hates that you have higher marks then me and you aren't a pureblood, but I never meant for it to get this bad. I don't like this rivalry between us, I don't mind it with the two other ones, but with you I feel like I'm being stabbed. When you hit me third year… I realized how twisted I had become because of my father's rage, but I also realized that I care… I care for you more than a friend or an enemy." I explained. Hermione stared at me then shook her head, "This is wrong Mal- Draco. You called me a Mudblood since year 2, you harass my best friends, and you want me to be with you. Draco, I will NEVER be with you! You are so cruel to those I love." She cried out. I looked down and as I heard her begin to move I grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her lightly.. For a moment she kissed back, but she pulled away. "I'm sorry… I have to go" then she ran and this time I didn't stop her.

As school life ended we all went our separate ways, I married another pureblood and I have a son… Hermione married that Weasley and had three children. It was the beginning of our children's first year and we were seeing them off. My son hugged me and boarded the train and as I looked up I saw her. She wasn't much different as she was when she was a teen. Her beautiful smile she gave her kids as they waved by to her was just as I remembered it, but as we walked past each other the only words that were said were by me, "I will always love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fred Weasley! You are so dead when I get through with you!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs in the borrow searching for one of the mischief twins. "What's wrong deary?" Mrs. Molly ran out of her kitchen horror-stricken at the way I looked. "Mrs. Weasley, look what he did to me?" I cried as I grabbed my mid-back hair as the ends were burned as the rest of my hair stood on it's on as if it was electrocuted. She pulled me into a hug, "There there it's ok. Ginny! Hermione! Help Rachal with her hair!" She hollered. The two girls ran to my side leading me to their room, "Don't worry Rach, we will help your hair. We'll just have to do some cutting" Hermione whispered.

A few hours later it was dinner time and Hermione wanted to make a grand entrance, "Mrs. Weasley and men, we like to introduce the NEW Rachal Newberry!" I walked in and my hair was cut a little under my shoulders with curls falling over my shoulder. Mrs. Molly smiled widely, "You look lovely Rachal!" I smiled back as I looked about the table seeing Fred staring at me in shock. I glared at him as I walked to my seat next to Ginny and as we began eating everyone was silent. "So Rachal, your parents are coming tonight?" Mr. Weasley asked breaking the silence. "Yes, any moment now! They had to evacuate their home. Seeing as Vold- I'm sorry You-Know-Who is after them" I corrected myself as I saw Mrs. Weasley shoot me a glance. I heard the door bell and I stood up quickly then dashed to the door as everyone else stayed seated. "Mom! Da-d.. May I help you?" I asked looking at the stranger.

"May I speak to Miss Rachal Newberry?" The gentleman asked. "That's me, now who are you?" I asked. "I am Kingsley… Kingsley Shacklebolt. I worked with your father." He replied solemnly. "You worked with my father. You make it sound like he's—No, he's" Kingsley looked away from me, "I am sorry… I got there too late" he whispered. "No!" I screamed hearing chairs being pushed out from under the table and everyone standing behind me. "He's not gone! You are lying! Stop lying! Go away!" I screamed as I pushed Kingsley, but he didn't budge. I fell to my knees, "What about her mother?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She was a death eater. This entire time. She killed Mr. Newberry." He whispered thinking I wouldn't hear. I darted off away from the house hearing everyone call me back, but my leg refused to stop. I heard footstep close behind me that my legs cried out in pain but increased their speed. I heard splashing under my feet noticing I was in the pond. My legs gave into their cries and I tumbled into the pond. I pulled myself up as another pair of arm pulled me up out of the body of water and walked me to the ground nearby. "No! Let me go!" I cried hitting the guy in the chest before he grabbed my arms. "Rachal, listen to me! You need to pull it together." Fred's voice rang through my ears.

"Go away! I hate you. This is all your fault" I pulled away from him quickly as the tears refused to stop. "How? How is this my fault?" He replied sharply as I looked down crying silently. "I didn't think so." He walked up to me and embraced me tightly. "Why… Why does this have to happen to me?" I cried as I buried my face into his shirt. "I- I don't know…" He whispered sadly.

~2 years later~

"Mother stop!" My mother turned to me with her psycho grin. "Oh daughter. Fancy see you here" I reached for my wand, but she was too quick and sent me flying. "You could be with me baby girl." My mom whispered above me. I chuckled darkly, "And leave my baby girl, boy, and husband for you? I rather die" I hissed. "Well, so be it. Let's kill you the muggle way" Her grin widened as I gasped for air and my eyes widened in shock. She stood up pulling the knife out of me with her, "Goodbye daughter" she chuckled as she ran off.

I gasped for air lying there dying, "Rachal! Rachal! Where are you?" Fred shouted as he ran inside hearing my coughs. "No no no no no! Rachal! What happened? Who did this?" He ran to my side pulling me to him. I heard the war continue outside the school, but being in the Ravenclaw Common Room helped me feel at peace. "Please, you have to tell me love" he whimpered. "My… Mom" I coughed as I felt myself get light headed. "No, don't you dare close your eyes! Stay with me. You promised to stay with me forever." He worried. "I'm… Sorry Fred. I love y…"

_Fred's POV_

"I'm… Sorry Fred. I love y…" Rachal voice cut off as her eyes shut. "Rachal! Rachal! Please wake up!" I cried cradling her body to me as a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Fred… She's gone" George whispered looking away from me. "No George she's not! She's just asleep!" I snapped. George walked in front of me picking up Rachal out of my hands, "The war is over. We need to bury her" He replied solemnly. I looked up at him, "I-I can't…" He placed Rachal down and back handed me. "If you love her you would get off that ground, remember her for how she was, and be the adult and raise YOUR children!" He snapped glaring at me.

I slowly got off the ground, "You're right…" I grabbed Rachal's lifeless body, her arms falling to the side. I looked down at her face seeing the color had complete drained from her face. As we began descending down the stairs of her common room. I looked back seeing her ghost standing there smiling and blew me a kiss, _I love you_ she mouthed. "I love you too…" I cried as her spirit disappeared… That was when I felt half of me die…


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know where to go… or what to do. I lost my fiancé by an explosion caused by a death eater. He protected me and took the blow and was killed. His mother hates me… so does his brothers, and I have family, but they are taking care of the son that was left by my late sister, Nymphadora, so I can't be a burden to them. As I wondered the muggle streets of London I looked around at the happy couples and I felt lonely. Maybe because Fred and I would run around here laughing at the muggle couples we would prank, but now it was gloomy now. I reached a phone booth and dialed my parent's home… No answer, "Hey mom, it's Calli… I'm staying at a friend's home. I'll call you when I'm there, so you won't have to worry… I love you. Bye" I hung up the phone, stepped out of the booth, and continued walking endlessly. It felt like the world was on my shoulders and as I entered the Leaky Cauldron I noticed the noise disperse, "That's the girl. That's the Tonks girl. She is all alone. Fiancé died protecting her, parents hate her because she looks like her late sister, and her fiancé's family hates her. I feel bad for her" they gossiped quietly… How wrong they were. In all actuality I may have looked like my sister, but my parents cherished that. I walked to the back and went to Diagon Alley walking past the bustling wizards and witches passing by different stores letting my feet take me to where I needed to go. When I realized where I was… I was in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes store. I looked around me seeing no one around, "I guess it's closed" I whispered as I heard footstep upstairs. "We haven't opened shop yet. I'll have to ask you to… leave" George stared at me in disbelief as he slowly walked to me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here!" I turned dashing out the door hearing George following me closely. I continued to run until I thought I lost him. I slowed down greedily taking in the air around me. I stood there for a while and hid under a tree protecting myself from the newly rainfall, "Why did I go there?" I groaned as I leaned back on the tree. "Because you couldn't stand being away from a Weasley" George's voice rang. My head snapped in his direction and before I could run again he grabbed my hand, "Callidora Tonks will you stop running" he snapped causing me to flinch. I looked down refusing to look at him, the rain… or maybe it was my tears fell down my face, my back was facing him, "Why do you keep running? Why don't you answer my calls?" He asked me sadly. I didn't answer as I stared at my pendant the boys had given me during my 7th year as tears leaked out of my eyes, "I'm sorry… It's my fault Fred is dead." I cried before I was forced back and collided into his shaking body. "It wasn't your fault. Don't cry… I hate when you cry" He comforted me. "You lost your other half because of me." I choked out. "I didn't lose my other half. She is standing right in front of me" he whispered before he leaned in, wiping away my tears, and kissed me lightly leaving me startled. He pulled away and smiled lightly, "Fred is my best friend, but you are my other half. I love you and I always have." I looked at him shocked before he kissed me again. As an amazing feeling filled me… one that wasn't felt with Fred and when he finally pulled away I whispered softly, "I love you.."


	5. Chapter 5

I tried defending him from my fellow lions. James, Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew were always messing with him and picking on him, but this time they were going too far. James had my friend, Severus, in the air, taunting him, ridiculing him, and I had enough of it. "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." I fumed. "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I will never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." James smirked. "I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid!" James gave me a tiny scold before letting Severus down. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me… angry, upset, and humiliated, "I didn't ask for your help. I wouldn't ask help from a Mudblood!" he shouted angrily. "Apologize Snivelly!" James growled. "Don't bother. You are just as bad as him! You both make me sick" then I ran back to the castle hearing a pair of feet following me, and Sirius shout at Severus, "Now you've done it Snake!" As I reached the Gryffindor Tower I hurriedly entered hearing the feet quickly catching up with me… I hoped the Fat Lady would have closed the entrance, but she didn't. "Severus, go awa- Oh… you aren't any better than him. Go away James." He gave me a sad smile. "I know and I'm sorry, What he said to you… It wasn't right, and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

I looked at him oddly, "Since when have you cared how I am? We haven't exactly spoken, and you always picked on my friend." He chuckled, "Well Slytherins aren't the best friends to make." I shot him a glare, "It shouldn't matter what house they are in! They are wizards and people JUST like us. I don't understand why you are treated differently because of your house." I huffed as I sat on the couch. He jumped over the couch and sat by me, "It's just the way life is I guess. I mean I don't know how muggles life is nor would I want to live like them, but then again muggles don't know how WE live. To muggles we are weird and to us muggles are weird."

I looked at him for a while before I broke into a laugh, "What? Did I say something funny?" James asked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing at that, but honestly. That made hardly any sense." James smiled widely. "Well I've never been good with comforting people." I smiled at him, "Well it worked. Thank you James. I appreciate it, really I do. I have to go though. Potion homework is waiting." I got up hugged him then ascended the stairs to my dorms.

That evening my roommate, Mary, walked in frustrated, "What's wrong Mary?" She glanced at me before pointing downstairs, "It's the Severus kid. He is threatening to sleep outside our tower because he wants to talk to you." I sighed, "I'll get rid of him" I descended the stairs, out of the tower, and immediately noticed by Severus.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" No response… "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen you way, I've chosen mine." After a little longer I turned back to my common room and went to bed.

As seventh year started I noticed James out grew his immaturity and I was able to talk to him. "Hello Miss Head Girl! May I ask where you are off to" James grinned. "Well hello Mr. Head Boy, I am heading to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Would you like to accompany me?" I smiled. "Why of course" he chuckled and we sat by Sirius and Lupin. As Lupin and I talked I noticed Sirius nudging James in secrecy, "Well boys, I will see you at the game." I got up and left to the courtyard. I stretched and smiled looking at the clear skies, "Care if I join you?" I turned seeing James behind me. "No, not at all, but shouldn't you be getting ready for your game?" I asked as he sat beside me. "I should, but I have something important I want to ask you." He paused. "Well, what is it?" I asked. "Well I know I was a jerk 5th year for trying to have you go out with me, but I still like you. So Miss Head Girl will you go out with me?" He asked nervously. I smiled widely before hugging him, "You, Mr. Head Boy, just got yourself a girlfriend."

…

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted to me right before he was killed. The man I loved was now lost… I ran to the bedroom closing the door cradling Harry close to me, "Mommy love you Harry. Mommy and Daddy love you so much my sweetheart." Harry was placed in his crib as memories flooded my head with James as tears threatened to fall. The door opened and HE appeared. "Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —" I begged as HE got closer. "This is my last warning —"

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..." Then the light inside me died


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Sally!" Remus shouted at me. I turned to see him in his Gryffindor uniform, "Hey Wolf boy. How are you?" I replied. "I'm good. Now that my best friend is going to school with me. Just think you will be a Gryffindor like me and we can always hang out!" He grinned widely. "I swear… What if I'm not in your house though?" I asked as we found an empty compartment. "Then oh well. As long as it isn't Slytherin I don't care!" He grinned…  
"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted and my face dropped. I reluctantly took my uniform, not daring to see my best friend's face, and sat at my designated table. "I am Severus Snape! Nice to have you as a house member" I shook his hand and slowly began eating.  
As the next day started I went seeking my best friend, "Remus!" I shouted when I found him. He turned along with two others on his side, "You know this Slytherin, Moony?" The guy scolded. "No I don't. We don't associate with Slytherins. Let's go." He turned away from me and he friends smirked before leaving. "Don't worry about them. They are the Gryffindor arses." A Ravenclaw girl commented. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh me, I am second year Ravenclaw Keisha Abbott. You are Sally Earl Slytherin, right?" I nodded. "Come on! I will introduce you to a few people! Come on!" She grinned as she pulled me away. That night, however, I was alone in my dorm and I cried myself to sleep.  
~Year 6~  
I was in the train trying to find a compartment when I ran into HIM… He stopped in front of me looking at my new appearance and I turned to walk away, but I was stopped. "Don't go. I want my best friend back." He finally spoke. My back was still turned away from him as tears fell down my face, "Why? So you can just leave me again when your friends ask? I rather not go through the same mistake twice." I walked away from him and found Keisha.  
It was Quidditch time. "You ready Sally?" One of my mates asked and I nodded. During the middle of the game I was more concerned of the quaffle to notice a bludger was hit directly towards me, "SALLY WATCH OUT!" I heard my teammates and people in the stands shout, but before I could move I was hit in the chest and thrown off my broom. "JAMES GET HER!" I heard Remus's voice and as I await the harsh impact I stopped falling. I barely opened my eyes to see I was caught by James, "You are so lucky Moody loves you… Or I would have let you fall" then I passed out.  
When I woke up I noticed I was in the hospital wing, "What happened?" I groaned. "Oh dearie you are finally up. Quite a hit you took." The nurse said and turned to a sleeping Remus. "He would not leave your side. Your boyfriend must love you." She wink and left before I could correct her. I got out of bed, hissed at my pain, and walked over to Remus and lightly touched his cheek which woke him up immediately after. "Sally! Oh, I am so glad you are ok!" He sighed in relief as he hugged me tightly. "OW!" I yelped and he let go. "Sorry. I forgot you are hurt."  
"Why did you stay here?" I asked sitting back in bed. He stood by my bed side and kissed me deeply and I subconsciously kissed him back. "I love you!" He said when he pulled back. "Seeing you cry killed me. Seeing you hurt angered me. I hated myself since year one after the way I treated you!" I was speechless at his words and he was quiet again. He kissed my forehead and left the hospital room.  
When I was released from the hospital wing I made a bee line to the Great Hall and straight past Keisha and stood by Remus. "Moony, the snake wants to see you." The fat kid scolded. "Shut up Wormtail!" The other boys shouted. Remus stood and faced me, "What's up?"  
"I… I love you too." I said clearly for his ears to only hear. He tilted my head to look into his eyes, "I've been waiting to hear you say that." Then he kissed me and his other two friends and Keisha shouted in happiness.  
~Later in Life~  
Remus and I married… Had a boy named Teddy who went to school with Harry Potter's and the gangs kids and life was in every way possible… Perfect. 


	7. Chapter 7

"ReiRei, where are you doing?" I asked seeing my friend sneaking out of the borrow. "Oh Megan… Hey… Ummm I was just going to take a stroll. Maybe go shopping." She chuckled nervously. "Liar!" I walked up to her and frowned. "You're one of my best friends and you are lying to me." She gulped loudly, "Well you see… HERMIONE AND GINNY WANTED TO GO OUT AND BUY YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENTS AND I WAS GOING TO GO HELP THEM! DO NOT KILL ME!" She confessed. "My birthday presents? Why? It's not for another month."  
"No it is not. Megan, it is already June 6th." I ran to the nearest calendar. "Oh man! I completely forgot my own birthday! What is wrong with me?" I groaned in annoyance. "How could you think of it? All you think about is the young red headed boy in this house." She winked and scurried off before I had time to reply. "Oh that girl…"  
I walked into the living room seeing Harry fall out of the fireplace, "Ow! That girl is nuts" he whispered to himself as he began standing up. Then Cassi appeared and stepped on Harry, "GOOD MORNING! CASSI IS HERE!" She announced loudly before dropping her gaze on her brother. "You idiot! Why would you lay right where you know I was standing?" She scolded as she moved off of her brother's back. "Cassi, every year you seem to make such a lovely appearance." I laughed. "MEGAN! I MISSED YOU!" She smiled and hugged me tightly. "So how is lover boy?" She winked. "You and ReiRei both. Come on you know I don't like him like that." I groaned.  
"Keep lying to yourself. You just can't admit you see him as a man and not a little boy." She replied as she ran up the stairs yelling at everyone to wake up. "Sorry about her. She is a bit TOO excited about your birthday coming up" Harry apologized. "It's ok. Really it is." Harry smiled and he walked away. "Hey Megan. Can you believe it?" Tsi appeared. I jumped, "Tsi, I HATE when you do that!" She laughed, "Sorry. But still. It doesn't feel like a year ago Voldemort was defeated and we graduated. I still feel like we will be going back to Hogwarts."  
"Yea, I know it is crazy. Cassi is off trying to teach Potions, ReiRei is trying to teach Transfigurations, and you, Mrs. Future Finnigan are living with Seamus and planning out your life. Here I am alone forever and no plans yet." I groaned. Tsi put her hand on my shoulder, "No one is rushing you to decide your life. You also won't be alone. You have the gang! We have been together since year one. That friendship will never go away. I'll go get us some tea ok?" She smiled. I sighed, "Maybe she's right."  
"Who's right?" Ron asked sitting beside me. "Oh nothing. Just talking to myself"  
"Alright? So where are the girls?" I shrugged. "They said something about going shopping." He nodded, "Oh I see. Well tomorrow how about I take you out somewhere? Just to get out of this stuff house." He suggested. I smiled "Sure, I would like that a lot." "Cool, be ready at 8… In the morning not evening." He chuckled as he slipped out of the room. I went to my room and jumped up and down, "Wow, Ron Weasley asked me out!... Wait we are just going as friends. It isn't a date." Then that evening I went to sleep awaiting my 'outing' with Ron.  
I woke up the next morning at 7:30 and dressed up then headed downstairs to be greeted by everyone, "Morning" they all said casually. 'Did they already forget my birthday?' ReiRei was sipping her oranger juice casually, Tsi and Cassi were helping Molly cook as usual. Hermione and Ginny were talking about their lives. The boys were laying in the living room complaining about being hungry, and Ron was at the front door waiting for me. "You ready?" I nodded slowly feeling rejected in the house and he escorted me out. I looked back seeing George and Harry peaking out the window. I sighed, "What's wrong? Did I already bore you?" He chuckled. "No that's not it. It just feels like I am unwanted today in the house. Plus everyone seems to have forgotten my birthday." I explained. "It's your birthday? Oh man I completely forgot… I'm kidding! Happy Birthday Megan. I will give you your present tonight. Let's just go out first" he smiled. "Ok" I smiled back.  
We went everywhere in Diagon Alley and we had such a blast. We sat out by the Shrieking Shack and reminisced on old memories, "… And then ReiRei came over and smack Draco right in the face. His expression was priceless!" I laughed. "I still can't believe such a kind girl like her is still with that thing. How can she stand him?" His face scrunched together. "She loves him. You do know how love is? You can't exactly just choose a random person and say you love them." I smiled. "I guess so… Oh man, it is getting late. Let's get home." He took me by the hand and we walked back home. "I don't think anyone is here." I whispered as we entered the dark hallway. "No I am sure someone is here. He led me to the living room and the lights flicked on, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEGAN!" Everyone shouted and I stared in shock. I heard Ron chuckled beside me, "You knew? And you didn't tell me!" I playfully hit him. "And have ReiRei kill me. I think not." Right on que ReiRei ran and hugged me. "You are surprised? Please say you are surprised?" "Yes I am surprised." I laughed as I hugged her back. "Good come on! We have presents for you to open." She pulled me away from Ron and he scurried up the stairs.  
The party was long but it was fun seeing Sally, Lupin, and their son and Sirius, Keisha, and their son. Everyone soon headed up stairs and wished me the best and I slowly walked to my room to see a little jewelry box on my bed. I picked it up and note was attached.  
Come to the pond.  
I curiously followed what the note said and I walked to the pond but no one was there. I sighed turning to walk back inside, but instead I ran into someone. "Oh, Ron. Sorry I didn't see you there" I smiled lightly. "It's fine. I'm just glad you came." He smiled and took my hand. "You wrote that note?" He nodded. "Now for one of your two gifts." He spun me around and clipped a necklace on my neck. I looked at it and noticed it was a ruby red diamond. "And… gift two. Fred! George!" He shouted and fireworks appeared forming words. 'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND MEGAN MILLER! YOURS RON WEASLEY!' I looked back at him to see he was already looking at me. "Your answer?" He asked.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shouted and hugged him tightly which he returned. As we pulled away his lips captured mine and I felt my whole world melt. We pulled away a little out of breath and he grinned, "I choose you."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "You said we don't choose who we love, but you are wrong because I chose you to fall in love with." Before I could reply he kissed me with more passion then the last. This birthday was probably the best one yet… 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat announced as soon as he was placed on my head. I scolded before I got my uniform from Professor McGonagall and retreated to my house table. "Hey, I am Cedric Diggory! Welcome to Hufflepuff!" The prefect greeted as he held out his hand to shake mine. "Tsi S Qua" I replied as I took his hand. "Nice to meet you" he grinned and we took our seats.  
~Year 4~  
I had adjusted to Hufflepuff life. Dated Cedric second year, but he wasn't all that cut out to be and naturally any crush I had on him vanished in a blink of an eye. As the night ended for the beginning of my fourth year I said my hellos to the new first years and enter my dorm. I noticed there was a letter on my dresser. My name was scrawled on it. Of course I was curious and naturally I opened it.

Dear Tsi S Qua,  
Man I hope I spelled your name right. It would be embarrassing if I didn't. I wanted you to know that I think you are pretty amazing, even if you are a Hufflepuff. You are probably the most amazing girls around this school… That is probably why I like you so much.  
P.S. I am a Gryffindor

"No signature?" I questioned looking on the paper to see who wrote it. "Probably some prank pulled by a Slytherin." I sighed as I placed the note in my potions book before turning in for the night.  
"Hey Tsi!" I turned to see ReiRei, Megan, and Cassi walk to me. "Hey guys what's up?" I asked. They met me last year. ReiRei and Megan were both Gryffindor and Cassi was a Ravenclaw. "We did not have a chance to tell you about our summers!" ReiRei grinned. Megan sat by me as ReiRei and Cassi sat across me. "Well my summer was so great! I met up with Draco at Honeydukes. You see I was buying candy for you guys, but instead he took me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop… You know where the couples go. After a while he asked if he could kiss me and I giggled and let him. He is my boyfriend!" She squealed. Cassi looked like she was going to gag as Megan congratulated ReiRei for her new love. "Anyway, I spent time with my Godfather and Godmother, you know Sirius and Keisha. Harry wasn't able to come with me because our aunt and uncle got to him first. You guys have to hang out with us again. Keisha loved having so many girls around. Also Sally and Remus! They were there a lot to! We went to so many places in the muggle world! Christmas they are having a feast all of you are invited since Sally and Keisha want to see all your pretty little faces!" Cassi grinned telling us more about her adventures. Then Megan started telling us her tale, "… and then I ran out the Borrow and he was close behind me! He grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him and he kissed me! Ron Weasley kissed… ME! I felt that I just died and went to heaven. That boy is an amazing kisser!"  
I sighed, "What's wrong Tsi?" Cassi asked as the other two turned to me. "Nothing, I am jealous honestly. Megan has Ron, ReiRei is with Draco Malfoy, and you, Cassi, have been with George Weasley since year 2. I am single and all that I have is this stupid secret admire." I groaned. "Secret admire?" ReiRei asked curiously. I handed her the letter and she squealed and jumped on the table, "Someone likes you! And he is from my house! I will find them!" She shouted as Cassi yanked her off the table. "Idiot… We are in the Great Hall" Cassi scolded. "Oops sorry! Come on guys we should head to our dorms and get ready to go to class." The three of them stood and waited for me. "I have my stuff. I will see you at break." I waved bye as they left and picked up my things. As I turned to leave I ran into someone and my things fell to the ground, "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized as I began taking my things. The guy chuckled, "It's fine. Really. I should have watched out for you" he handed me my potion book. "Thanks for your help." I smiled as I began walking away. "Tsi S Qua, is it?" That is your name I mean."  
"Yea, how did you-"  
"I am Seamus." He interrupted before he walked away. "Seamus…" I whispered before going to class.  
"Tsi…. Tsi S Qua… My only Huffle friend… Amigo… TSI SNAP OUT OF IT!" I jumped seeing ReiRei in front of me. "Oh hey. When did you get here?"  
"Umm… ten minutes at least! Man you are spacey today. What is with you?" ReiRei asked. "Nothing, I ran into a guy when I was leaving the Great Hall."  
"Oh la la. Who was he?" ReiRei grinned. "Yea, who was it?" Megan and Cassi asked as they walked towards us. "His name is Seamus."  
ReiRei froze, "Seamus, guy who blows up everything on accident and happens to be THE cutest guy of Gryffindor… No offence Cassi and Megan." They glared at her. "None taken.."  
"Yea, he was really sweet." I smiled. "Maybe he is your secret lover." ReiRei winked. "No way! He doesn't even know me. I don't even know him!"  
"Get to know him chicka!" Cassi smiled. "Speak of the devil. Hey Seamus!" She caught his attention and he left Harry's, Cassi's twin brother, side and walked over to us. "Hey Cassiopeia!" He teased her. "Anyway! I heard you ran into my friend this morning."  
"Cassi…" I groaned. "Yea I did. I'm still sorry about that Tsi S Qua." He chuckled. "Tsi is fine." I replied. "Come here explosives" Cassi pulled Seamus away and looked back at me and winked. "Oh no, what is she doing now?" I asked as the other girls just laughed. "Come on. Cassi is the popular girl in school and Seamus is Harry's friend. Anything could happen." The two of them casually walked back, Cassi more or less skipped. "Guys let's go." She grinned as she pulled ReiRei and Megan away. "See ya Tsi!"  
"So… I heard you got a secret admire letter." Seamus said as he broke the silence. "Yes, I did. It was someone from your house actually." I replied. He grinned, "How about I help you find this guy? He sure is an idiot for just writing the letter and not telling you who it's buy"  
"Really? That would be awesome! I'm pretty curious." I smiled. "Sure I will." He chuckled as he walked me to my next class.  
Over the next few months Seamus was by my side a lot and I got to know him a little more and the letters didn't stop either. "How many letter have you gotten?" He asked as I put down my broom. I stretched, "Eight now." I sighed. "Quidditch practice that hard today?"  
"Yea, going against Cassi is hard. Harry too. Those two seekers are the best." I laughed. "Yea, they are. Yet Cassi always wins against her brother." Seamus grinned. "I have a confession to make."  
"What is it?" "I haven't been searching for your secret admire." I looked at him in disbelief. "How come? Was there nothing you could find about him?" I asked. "No, it is weird trying to find yourself." He admitted. "What do you mean?"  
He chuckled, "Cassi said you were a little slow. I am saying… Tsi, I am your secret admire." He confessed. I stared at him in disbelief, "Prove it." He pulled out a letter and handed it to me. My name was scrawled on it like all the previous ones and I opened it. "So is your silence a yes?" He chuckled and I nodded lightly. He grinned widely and pulled me to him and kissed me. When he pulled away I felt my face heat up and his grin was even bigger. "Come on. Your girls are probably looking for you." He stood taking my hand and led me to the Great Hall. The three girls ran to us, "Did you ask her? He did, didn't he? What did you say?" They questioned. He kissed my cheek, "I leave this to you." Then he walked away to sit with his friends.  
"Tell."  
"Us."  
"Everything."  
"NOW!" They shouted in unison. I blushed even more than before and told them what happened. "So wait… What was in the note?" ReiRei asked curiously. I pulled out the note and showed her and they are 'aww'ed about it. This note… I will definitely remember forever…

Tsi S Qua,  
Will you be my girlfriend?  
Seamus 


End file.
